The Dark One
by Lord AJL
Summary: Not your typical Redwall fanfic. This has something for everyone, horror, action, romance, adventure, and sci-fi. A group of four must fight for the entire planet against a person that is seemingly unstopable...
1. Main Character Bios

Main Character Bio  
  
A.J. Species: Human, Male Age: 18 Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Clothes: Black T-Shirt, black pants, black belt, black boots Weapon/s Of Choice: None  
  
Bio: 18 year old avid video game player  
  
  
  
  
  
Fox Mccloud  
  
Species: Fox, Male Age: 26 Eye Color: Green Fur color: Red Clothes: Boots, Green flight suit pants, green sleeveless shirt, white sleeveless flight jacket, red scarf (around neck), and white flight gloves. Weapon/s Of Choice: Blaster, Martial arts Bio: Leader of the mercenary team Starfox. Hero of the Lylat system  
  
  
  
Wolf O'Donnell  
  
Species: Wolf, Male Age: 30 Eye Color: Brown Fur Color: Gray Clothes: Gray mercenary Shirt and pants, black boots, Gray gloves, black eye patch. Weapon/s Of Choice: Dual Blasters Bio: Leader of mercenary team Starwolf. Arch-enemy of Fox Mccloud  
  
Ct. Marvin  
  
Species: Mouse, Male Age: 22 Eye Color: blue Fur Color: Gray Clothes: Light Brown Tunic, brown pants Weapon/s Of Choice: Spear Bio: Captain of Fort Freedom  
  
Benjamin Species: Ferret, Male Age: 50 Eye Color: Green Fur Color: Brownish Silver Clothes: Gray Ragged Prisoners Robe Weapon/s Of Choice: None Bio: Prisoner of Fort Freedom. Knows much lore  
  
Mithrandir  
  
Species: Mouse, Male  
  
Age: ? Eye Color: Blue Fur Color: Gray Clothes: White Robes, Big Black Boots Weapon/s Of Choice: Sword, Staff Bio: Old wizard that has traveled all over the land.  
  
Mila  
  
Species: Rat, Female Age: 24 Eye Color: Green  
  
Fur Color: Brown  
  
Clothes: White Tunic, Brown Sleeveless corsair Vest, Brown pants  
  
Weapon/s Of Choice: Dual Cutlasses, Dagger  
  
Bio: An ex-corsair, locked up in Castle Floret for stealing  
  
Dammon  
  
Species: Otter, Male Age: 34 Eye Color: Brown Fur Color: Brown Clothes: Red sleeveless vest, white tunic, brown pants and brown belt Weapon/s Of Choice: Dirk, Javelin Bio: Captain of the Castle Floret royal guards 


	2. Prologue: It Begins

Prologue: It Begins  
  
Redwall, Late night, 10:00pm  
  
It was late at night at the Abbey of Redwall when a sudden, loud, sharp knocking on the gates rang out, in the still of the dark night. Sister Sarah, a young Field Mouse, and one of the few that were still awake hurried from the great hall to the Abbey gates. At the time of the knock she and the Badger mother Dawn, the young mouse Abbot Matthew, and the old gray church Mouse Friar Stewart were setting discussing the annual Name Day Feast that they were having next week. She hurried from the great hall to the front gates and up the stairs onto the ramparts and peered over the wall, trying to see who was at the gate this late at night. "Who's there?" She called out into the echoing darkness. She could make out a figure outside, draped in a white robes with a long white beard trailing down the front of his robes. For some reason or another, she hurried down to open the gates despite not even knowing if he was hostile or not. Struggling with the heavy oaken gates she finally managed to push them open. The Traveler at the gate was an old mouse with a long white beard, a pure white staff, a belt going around his waist with a sheath containing a sword on it, and eyes that seemed to have a glint to them. "Come in And welcome to Redwall abbey" she said in a tired voice. "My Name is Mithrandir" he replied in a calm kind voice. "Are you a bard?" "A traveler?" She asked. "No Sarah" he said. "How did you know my name?" She asked in a startled voice. "I know many things," he said smiling. "Now will you please let me in" he said, his voice suddenly gained an urgent tone as he said "I must talk with your abbot immediately!" "Of course, follow me" she said as she started to lead him to the Great Hall.  
  
"Now what I am about to tell you is very important, the lives of people from this world and others may be in danger" Mithrandir said. "Other worlds!" Matthew said with astonishment. "Yes their are many other worlds than this one." replied Mithrandir, "now listen I will tell you a Prophecy." "Evil is all around us but very few know of it, Demons have roamed the earth before and it almost lead to destruction of this world!" "But a group of nine people from different worlds managed to stopped them." "But the prophecy said that the real danger would come at a time thousands of years later, and the threat would be even bigger this time if they reach their goal, the destruction of all of creation; every single universe and Dimension will be destroyed and there will be a creation of a Hellish new one, with the summoner of the Demons as the ruler of this new one, that time has begun" he said closing his story. The Badger mother Dawn, Abbot Mathew, Friar Stewart and Sarah were stunned at what Mithrandir had just told them. Mithrandir than said, in an urgent voice, "It has begun, the prophesized battle for all creation will happen soon. And no man can say who will emerge the victor..." 


	3. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening  
  
  
  
Thurman, USA, 8:00am, 2007 April 25(Saturday)  
  
Thurman was your typical small town ...that is until two weeks ago, when people started to go missing...despite all police effort, all fifteen people that had disappeared haven't been found yet.  
  
A.J. looked at the front of the newspaper that he had just picked up, it read: "16th person disappears! F.B.I. to be called in" "a 16th person" he said with great astonishment. This Reminded him of that old game "Resident Evil" were 10 people disappeared in the woods and the whole conspiracy and everything. He turned and headed back to his apartment on the second floor of the old rickety 2story building. He turned the rusty knob, and walked inside the clean, neat apartment. He was wearing a black t-shirt, pants, boots, belt and his trademark black Oakley sunglasses. He removed his glasses and put them on a nearby stand. Then headed to the small bedroom to get packed for later, he and a friend of his were going to go camping in the woods, he was going to meet him at 12:00pm tonight. He picked up his black duffel bag and put in his black leather jacket and gloves, a medical kit, a small amount of food and an extra pair of clothes. He decided to spend the rest of the day trying to beat Silent Hill 11. He ended up falling asleep on his couch while playing Around 5:00pm.  
  
  
  
Thurman, USA, 11:00pm, 2007, April 25(Saturday)  
  
He sat up, startled out of his sleep by an inhuman scream, and also a human one of pure terror. "Maybe I just played to much silent Hill today" he said to himself in a assuring but shaky voice. His thought was cut short by another set of the ghastly screams that were too terrible to describe. The screams made his heart beat fast with pure fear, his throat had a large lump in it and he started to sweat heavily. He decided to look out the window that overlooked the street...and immediately regretted it. The street was a mess with blood, gore and body's. "What the" - his thought was cut short, when he saw weird figures that seemed to walk odd...crawling on it's nubs and knees, they had large claw like hands, gray skin, eyes that seemed like pools of black oil, large sharp teeth, there were no ears or a nose on any of them and they were as big as a car. He decided to have a look out the front door...he regretted looking out the door too, everything was quiet but there was blood and body parts smeared all over the second and first story and Parking lot. He decided now may be a good time to get out of there so he grabbed the duffel bag he had packed earlier for camping, and slung it over his shoulder. He also picked up a butcher knife and stuck it in his belt. He dashed down the stairs and to the parking lot. The vehicles in the parking lot were either wrecked or on fire. "Oh this is just great," he said to himself. He decided it might be a good idea to head to the nearby police station; he headed down the few blocks to the small police station. He ran hurriedly inside the police station was also a mess just like the rest of the town. No one alive was there. Just bodies. He was startled when a creature that looked like a smaller version of the car-sized creatures lunged at him from behind a desk. He immediately whipped out the knife from his belt. The creature lunged at him.  
  
He quickly slashed at it across the face, causing it to recoil back and scream in pain. Taking those few seconds he grabbed a Berretta .9mm from a cops body, and quickly Spun around and shot it .He shoot it fourteen more times before it fell down. Dead. "Crap! "These things take a lot to kill!" He said to himself.  
  
He quickly grabbed another .9mm and shoved both in the bag along with 20 clips of ammo. He also grabbed two .45s and 22 clips for them, He then picked up a large .357 magnum revolver and 25 bullets, a SWAT team sub- machine gun with 5 clips for it, a 8mm grenade launcher with 20 explosive rounds, he put this all in his duffel bag and another he had found in a locker room. He went into the police chief's room and picked up a Double- barreled shotgun from a fireplace mantle and 4 boxes of 20 bullets of buckshot he loaded it and put the rest of the ammo in his duffel bag. He decided to head to the power plant a few blocks down.  
  
He hurriedly ran down the streets seeing no one else alive, and killing a few of the monsters on the way. He finally reached the plant and hurried inside the electric fence surrounding the plant. He started to run through a maze of the power transformers, but heard something behind him and a familiar inhuman scream. He whirled around-it was one of the car- sized creatures right behind him! He tried to shoot it with the shotgun-but it quickly dodged out of the way-he had hit the power transformer!!! "OH CRAP!!!" he yelled, trying to get out of the way as the transformer spewed electricity all about. He stood there in astonishment as the electricity formed into a Bluish Vortex Portal. It started to suck up anything close to it including him! He tried to hold onto a transformer. "AARRGGHHH!! HOW DO YOU STOP IT!!!!!!!!" he yelled loudly. He was sucked up by the portal seconds later, like a vacuum cleaner to dust. 


	4. Chapter 2: Enter The Players

Chapter 2: Enter The Players  
  
Redwall World outside The old Fort Freedom (noonvale area), 4:00am April 26  
  
He fell out of the Blue portal onto the ground. He stood up as it disappeared behind him. He looked around as he was near a forest, not to far in front of him was a large two story stone made fort marked fort freedom. He noticed bodies impaled on stakes in front of the gates. "This place doesn't look to friendly," he said to himself. He noticed a large group of people coming out of the gates towards him. He almost fell over when he saw that they were oversized animals wearing clothes and brandishing swords and other weapons. "What the...." he muttered to himself. The one that seemed to be in charge was an otter with a spear. "What type of beast is it?" he said to his companions. "It has no fur!" yelled one of the guards. "And no tale!" Yelled another guard. "Whatever you are were going to have to arrest you! You must be some sort of evil sorcerer!" the leader yelled. Five of them grabbed and bound him with rope. The others grabbed his duffel bags and shotgun. They led him to a basement prison, and threw him in a cell that had an old male ferret in it. "Who are you?" the ferret asked. "The names A.J." he said. "Why did they throw you in here?" Asked A.J. "The woodlanders throw any beast in here that's a Ferret, Rat, Stoat, Fox or weasel" "Whys that?" asked A.J. "Because they believe that any Ferret, Rat, Stoat,  
  
Fox or weasel is evil" he replied. "This sounds like Redwall...." A.J. muttered to himself. "You know of Redwall?" "Have you been there?" The ferret quickly asked. "Oh great I'm in a novel!" A.J. shouted.  
  
  
  
  
  
Some were in the Lylat System atop of a large power plant building, 4:00am, April 27  
  
Fox Mccloud and Wolf O'Donnell, Archenemy's, were struggling with each other atop a large power plant. Fox tried to pull out his blaster, and wolf grabbed his paw struggling with him, trying to pull the blaster from his paw, and twisting it away from his head. Fox pulled the trigger but the blast missed wolf and hit something unseen below them. They heard electricity sparking around below in front of the building, but they continued to struggle with each other. Wolf ran at Fox and Fox tried to grab wolf as he rushed at him. But they both fell over the edge of the 5- story building! As they both were falling they saw a blue vortex below them. They fell through and landed in a new world.  
  
Redwall World outside old fort freedom, 4:10am, April 27  
  
They both got up and were about to have at each other, when a large amount of paws grabbed both of them and bound them with heavy rope. "Make sure this scum's paws are bound tight!" said an otter that seemed to be in charge, to a mouse that was bounding there paws. This isn't right the mouse thought to himself, we shouldn't be doing this to innocent beasts. After they were bound they were led to a fort that looked eerie and loomed above them in the distance. They were both thrown in basement cells. 


	5. Chapter 3: The Fort Where Evil Dwelt

Chapter 3: An Evil Fort and an Evil Ceremony  
  
Old Fort Freedom April 27(8:00am)  
  
A.J. and the old ferret were talking again; he told A.J. that the fort was constructed atop the ruins of the old tyrant fort Marshank. And how all the supposed "goodbeasts" were worse than any tyrant ever before. They would do the normal stuff that warlords do to their prisoners...and some far worse... they had an evil warlock named Vladimir...he preformed evil experiments on them with arcane magic's...and he told him about an evil ritual Goblet that was buried long ago and forgotten to all except the "higher up" people in the fort. This evil ritual Goblet was to be used in some sort of Ritual, and even Vladimir didn't know what the ritual did. He also told A.J. about how the fort was now seemingly haunted with sadness, depression, despair and death. He told him about how on a day many, many years ago after it was first constructed they only had a group of fifty running the place and one of them went slowly insane, after claiming to have found something Evil in the fort, something as ancient as the seas themselves...it was a goblet.... later that night he went insane and killed them.... all fifty of them, he was later hung, and on the day they hung him he said that the goblet drove him to kill everyone. The goblet, which was in his quarters, disappeared and wasn't seen again...but over the many years up until even now there was many murders and weird "accidents"...to say this place had a bad past was a huge understatement. He told him how one day while cleaning Vladimir's room he found a book with the goblet in it. In the book it was known as the goblet of Samuel...Samuel was a demon... Fox Mccloud was wondering why he and Wolf had been taken prisoner, while Wolf was thinking what he would do to the guy who was in charge of the place if he got out.  
  
Vladimir was about to begin the ceremony, if he did it successfully he would call forth demons to this world... and they would under his command! He started the ceremony.... Being on outer wall guard was boring the guard thought to himself...That was his last thought as a large beast stuck its claws through him...killing him. The monster went on to kill the other guards. A.J. awoke from his sleep to screams outside...familiar inhuman screams. "What's going on?" He asked the ferret. "It seems something terrible is attacking the guards!!" the ferret answered.  
  
Marvin had waked up to the screams of the guards as well. He was shocked at what he saw when he looked outside: blood everywhere! There were Demon like monsters stalking about outside. He decided he would let some of the prisoners go. Maybe if they worked together they could escape! He reached the prison area a few minutes later. He tried to think of which ones to let out he should probably let them all out. He went down the row of cells and said aloud to them "I am Captain Marvin of the noonvale guard, and I am going to let you go!" "Now listen though if we work together we could escape, do you all pledge to work together?" They all replied, "Yes" He went to each cell and unlocked the doors. They all gathered in the center of the row of cells and introduced themselves to each other; the ferret introduced himself as Benjamin. After interdictions they were about to attempt their escape when they heard aloud "crash" From outside. They rushed up the stairs to the second story and into the great dinning room and looked out a window. Their hope of escape was extinguished at what they saw the gate doors were crushed and destroyed by stones from the wall around it that had fallen...there was no way to escape. Ct. Marvin suddenly remembering something important, he said aloud "there may be hope yet!" they all perked up when they heard him say: "There's supposed to be a large supply shipment coming tomorrow morning!" "And if we survive the night, once they arrive we could signal them, and they could help us escape!" "Okay now first of all we must split up in to two different groups" he said. Then he said "Me and Benjamin will head to the library to try to find some info about any other possible escape routes and any info about the monsters" "Fox, Wolf and A.J. you can go and find some weapons for us He then went to a small storage room in the hall and took some brown backpacks and some maps. He gave each of them a backpack and map of the building. "Okay Fox we'll meet back here in one hour!" He said. Capt. Marvin and Benjamin left the room to begin their search. Wolf, Fox And A.J. put a map on one of the tables and studied the map.  
  
All That Stands Between Them And Freedom Is One Night. But It's Going To Be One Hell Of A Night. 


	6. Chapter 4: Reclaiming The Weapons

Chapter 4: Reclaiming The Weapons  
  
Old Fort Freedom April 27 (7:30pm) (2nd floor)  
  
After studying the map for several minutes, they decided to split up. A.J. would take the second floor, Fox would take the first, and Wolf would take the Basement level. They all parted, and went to their respective floors.  
  
A.J. took out his map and looked at it to see where to head first. "Let's see what we have here," he said to himself as he took out the map. "Let's see: Officers quarters, Library, Great hall, Storage rooms and a Kitchen" he said, reading the maps. A.J. headed to decided to head to the Storage rooms first. He reached the storage rooms a few minutes later. He cautiously reached for the knob...but it was locked. "Oh great, it's locked!" He said angrily. He then decided to head to the officers quarters. As he was heading down the hall to the quarters when suddenly one of the smaller creatures jumped out at him! He quickly grabbed a lighted candlestick and stuck it in the things mouth, he then quickly ran around it while it was stunned, and ran into the quarters and quickly bolted the door. He heard the monster outside, start to ram into the door. For now he was stuck in here. Looking around he noticed an officer's journal on a pillow, saying he didn't have anything else he could do; he sat down and started reading.  
  
Fox Mccloud was looking around in the first floor sickbay. He had pocketed some healing herbs from the medicine cabinet just a second ago. He pulled out the map Marvin had given him and checked it. He then read the first floor places aloud: "Main hall, sickbay, soldiers quarters and storage rooms" He decided to go to the storage rooms. A few minutes later he reached his hand around the latch on the door and slid the door open. He closed the door behind him. He looked around scanning the dark room; all that was in here was just wine and beer, so Fox decided to leave the room. He then headed to the soldiers quarters.  
  
Wolf was looking at his map, he read off the locations on it aloud "Cells, Armory, Storage room and Vladimir's Room" He decided to head to the storage room...he entered the room a few minutes later and managed to find some rations and water canteens...and a key to the armory! Wolf opened the heavy metal door to the armory, he looked around, and was disappointed...there where a few swords, daggers, bows and a duffel bag. He went up and looked in the duffel bag there were multiple guns in it...he smiled for a moment at his findings...he then left the room.  
  
Old Fort Freedom April 27 (8:16pm) (Library)  
  
Benjamin looked up from the book he had been reading, and yelled to Marvin "I found something!" "What is it?" He said running over to Benjamin. "Vladimir might behind all of this!" Benjamin said. I was looking at the blueprints for the fort and the only way out is the front gate." Marvin said sounding disappointed. "Well we should head back to the others in the great hall, they'll be expecting us" said Benjamin. They headed back to the great hall.  
  
Old Fort Freedom April 27 (8:18pm) (1st floor)  
  
Fox was in the soldiers quarters, he had been there awhile searching, but it took him along time because the soldiers quarters took up most of the massive first floor. He looked under a soldier's bed, and found his blaster and power packs for it! He looked at his watch, it said 8:19pm, he decided to head back to the great hall.  
  
Old Fort Freedom April 27 (8:19pm) (Basement)  
  
Wolf was heading through the long hallway that leads to the 1st floor. He passed through the room with rows of cells. It was very creepy down here he had to admit. While passing by a cell he noticed words on one of the cell doors: TGE TUO OWN! is what it said. Wolf stood there for a few moments studying the hastily scrawled words. He started walking again but heard a noise that struck fear in his heart...it sounded different then the other monsters! He then went over the weird note again in his head...suddenly it made sense! TGE TUO OWN! if you mixed up the words was: GET OUT NOW! He quickly dashed out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him, and didn't look back. He ran all the way to the great hall...and didn't stop or slowdown until he got to the hall.  
  
Old Fort Freedom April 27 (8:19pm) (2nd floor)  
  
A.J. closed the book, he had been reading for almost an hour. From what he gathered that Vladimir guy that Benjamin told him about was behind this. That thing was still trying to get through the door! "He's a persistent one" A.J. said to himself. And it looked like the door wouldn't last much longer. He walked around the room trying to find away out. While walking past a bookcase he noticed a breeze that seemed to come from under the bookcase. He smiled getting an idea; he went to the side of the bookcase and started pushing it. The bookcase easily moved out of the way, reveling a metal ladder leading down. He climbed down the metal rungs, when he reached the end of the ladder he climbed off it. He was in a closet sized area; he turned away from the ladder. He was facing the back of what looked like a bookcase. He pushed against the bookcase, and it easily moved away. He was now in what looked liked soldiers quarters, he could tell from the rows after rows of beds. He looked at his watch it was 8:24pm. He decided it was time to head back to the Great hall.  
  
Old Fort Freedom April 27 (8:29pm) (2nd floor)  
  
They all reached the great hall at about the same time. Benjamin told A.J., Fox and Wolf about Vladimir possibly being involved. A.J. told them about the officer's diary he had found. Marvin told them that the only exit was the gate. A.J. noticed the duffel bag Wolf was carrying and said "Hey that's my duffel bag!" Wolf answered " Yeah? Well what would you give me for it, kid?" "How about these?" A.J. said, holding up dual blasters and some power packs he had found. "Okay...Its a deal" answered Wolf. They exchanged the weapons. A.J. swung the duffel bag over his back and got out the double-barreled shotgun, loaded it, and got a lopsided grin on his face and then he said "Groovy". Wolf then said "Groovy?! Who says "groovy" anymore!". Fox then gave Marvin a Halberd he had found. They all decided to find Vladimir, but first they'd get a one-hour rest. But in an hour they would becoming for Vladimir. 


	7. Chapter 5: Into The Catacombs

Chapter 5: Into The Catacombs.  
  
Old Fort Freedom April 27 (9:29pm)  
  
They had all spent the hour eating, from the rations Wolf had found, or reading from the journal A.J. had found. At about 9:30pm, Fox stood up on top of a table, having regained his leadership skills, he said "Okay everyone, were all going to find this Vladimir guy, from what Marvin told me, his quarters are in the basement, now lets move out!" They stood up making sure all their weapons were ready, once they were finished they made their way out of the room.?????? They made their way through the first floor, down the stairs and into the basement.  
  
They finally reached the door to Vladimir's quarters. Fox now being the appointed leader of the group went up to the door, and reached his paw down, and around the latch of the door...it was locked. Wolf got one of his famous psychopathic looks on his face, and looked like he was going to snap at anyone who even looked at him wrong, And A.J. muttered a long series of curses under his breath. "Hold on a second theirs words on the door!" Said Benjamin. Benjamin started to read the words: "If you seek to open the door and be judged, You must face Death in the catacombs, Remember, Run fast and do not fear his sickle, And don't lose your way...or you will never come back."  
  
"What could that mean?" Said Wolf, who had finally calmed down. "Hmm" said Benjamin in deep thought. "I know! It must mean that we must enter the catacombs, deep under the fort, and that a key is hidden deep inside the catacombs. But I Can't make sense of the rest of it." Said Marvin. "But how do we get to the catacombs?" Said A.J. "Well...if I remember right, I heard from someone, that way back when they first built the fort, they never finished fully covering up the entrance, because terrible accidents kept happening every time they tried to block it up, and many people were killed." "The area that the catacomb entrance was in was sealed up since they couldn't seem to seal the entrance." "The entrance should be in this basement." Said Marvin. "I know! We can check those blueprints that you found!" Fox said to Marvin. Marvin then took out the blue prints, and studied them for a few minutes. Then he said, "The catacombs entrance is behind a wall, in the storage rooms!!" "Yeah, but how are we going to get through a stone wall?" Wolf said. "Wait a minute, I have a MM1 grenade launcher with me!" A.J. said. "What's a grenade launcher?" Said Marvin. "It's a weapon." A.J. answered. "What type of weapon?" Marvin asked. "You'll see, but it definitely will get us through the wall" A.J. answered. "Okay everyone, we have a plan, now lets get to those storage rooms!" Said Fox. "You go ahead, I'll stay here and look at the door, there seems to be more words written in old loamhedge script written on it." Benjamin said. They all then headed down the hall, towards the storage room, leaving Benjamin to his studying.  
  
It had taken them eleven minutes to go down the long halls of the gigantic fort, and reach the cellars. "Finally! Were here!" Exclaimed A.J. "It should be that wall!" said Marvin, while looking up from the blueprints he had in his paws. A.J. took out the MM1 from his duffel bag and a few of the explosive rounds; he then loaded the MM1 with the two rounds, and said "Okay, everyone out of the way!!" They all moved hastily back not wanting to be near the wall when it exploded. A few seconds later they heard a small "BOOM" and the wall had been blown away. "What a powerful weapon!" Exclaimed Marvin. They all stepped over the wall, and into the area around the catacombs entrance. It smelled like damp earth...and death. They all walked over to a large circle in the ground...it was a circular stairway leading to the catacombs...and Death.  
  
Benjamin had been studying the door the whole time they had been gone, and had finally translated some of the other words. He then read the words out loud to himself:  
  
"All of ye who stand in front of these doors shall be judged." He started to back up... but ran strait into someone! He whirled around it was a fox, wearing a non-leather black trench coat, black wire frame shades, black pants, a black long sleeved shirt and black boots. "Fox? Benjamin started to say. The fox grabbed him by the neck with one paw, and lifted him up high enough that that Benjamin's foot paws were at the red fox's stomach! And he held him up for a full three minutes with only one paw! Then after seeming to be getting board, he threw him a full thirty feet down the hall, still using only one paw, as if Benjamin was a blade of grass. He then turned to the door, and ripped the four hundred pound door of its hinges, as if it was just a toy. Still seeming to have not used any effort, and not tired one bit, he entered the room. Benjamin was dead.  
  
Nine minutes ago, they had removed the musty, earthen boards that were half covering the entrance, and began climbing down the old stairs. Now, nine minutes later they had just reached the bottom of the stairs. They looked around them for a few moments they were at least six stories below the fort, and just a floor above the even older fort, Marshank. Their was a twisting corridor right in front of them, it was pretty much pitch black down there, and they had nothing to light their way. They slowly stumbled down the long confusing corridor, using their hands, and paws to find their way down the corridor. They continued down the corridor...down into the darkness. They had finally reached the end of the corridor, which opened up into a small circular stone room...that had stairs leading down, deeper into the darkness. Three minutes later they reached the bottom of the stairs, there were four separate corridors, they would have to split up. "Okay, looks like were going to have to split up" "I'll take the middle corridor, A.J. can take the one to the left, Marvin you take the one behind us, and Wolf you take the right one" Fox said. They all parted from one another, once again.  
  
  
  
The Left Corridor  
  
A.J. started down the apparently long hallway...that lead into the unknown. It was dark, and he could barely see a thing. He heard something behind him, he whirled around...it was a monster strait out of his nightmares, a monster in a circular shape with thousands of bodies covering it and moaning in pain, they were tortured souls, the monster was covered in the bodies of it's victims! "Join Us!" Said a loud, demonic like voice. "No!" A.J said. He hurried down the hall past the monster; the monster let out a long roar...one that sounded exactly like the one Wolf had heard...  
  
The Right Corridor  
  
Wolf was walking down the corridor when he heard it. He heard a rough breathing behind him...he whirled around to come face to face with a monster that was circular, and had faces on it, that seemed to be apart of it. Wolf then realized that it must be the faces of the things victims! He ran faster than he had ever ran before, as he was running it let out aloud wail...like the one that had terrorized him in the basement...  
  
The Middle Corridor  
  
Fox continued down the corridor after having paused for a second. He had thought he had heard screams. He trudged along...until he heard something behind him...he whirled around...It was a person...It was himself! He stared into the other Foxes eyes for a moment. Then the other fox started repeating: "Failure...Failure to avenge your parents deaths!" The words brought many painful memories back to him...about Andross...his Arch- Nemesis, which had killed his mother in a car bomb when he was only ten, and killed his father when he was only twelve. The thoughts brought cold tears to his eyes, thinking about them, his parents that he had lost when he was so young. He couldn't stand the "failure" chants any longer. He hurried down the corridor...  
  
The Back Corridor  
  
Marvin was walking down the corridor, when he heard moans behind him...familiar moans of the prisoners that he watched be tortured in unimaginable ways...prisoners that were innocent...he could have done something about it...but he didn't do a single thing. The guilt of it all had been eating away at him; he had even almost decided to hang himself. He then whirled around... their was a monster their! It was a large mass of what looked like bodies and faces fused together...the faces were familiar...they were the faces of the innocent prisoners, that he could have saved... but he didn't, no he didn't save them like the hero's of old would have, no he had just watched, while they screamed. "What did I do!" He said to himself, putting his face in his paws. "What did I do!" He repeated. He then started to cry, remembering how they suffered, and he did nothing about, he had just watched. "Why...Why did I just stand there, watching!" He said to himself. He couldn't stand it any more he had to get out of there; he hurried down the corridor...  
  
Chamber Of Death  
  
They all ran into the same room...the Chamber Of Death. They ran into each other, they were surprised at meeting each other. A.J. had a nervous and startled look on his face, Wolf looked like something scarred the crap out of him, Fox was crying and was saying: "he wasn't a failure", and Marvin was also crying and saying: "Why! Why didn't I do something!" They all slumped down on the floor. None of them told each other about what they saw.  
  
They had finally calmed down, and just now looked at their surroundings, they were in a small chamber and there was a door at the end of the hall. They all got up and walked to the door. Fox placed his paw on the door latch, and slowly opened it. They all walked inside the larger chamber. There was a door on the other end of the room, some forty feet away. They started to walk across the floor when A.J. stepped on a stone...the stone sank into the ground, it activated a large blade in the ceiling, a booby trap. The blade swung down from the ceiling and back and forth. They would have to get by the large blade. "Wait a minute!" "The words on the door, they said: "You must face Death in the catacombs, Remember, Run fast and do not fear his sickle, Marvin said. "The Sickle must be this blade!" A.J. said. "So that means we just run past it with no fear and we'll be okay?" Asked Wolf. "Yes, basically." A.J. said bluntly. They all went one at a time across the room, and they all managed to get across the room without getting sliced and diced. They all passed through the door...into the chamber of lost souls...  
  
Chamber Of Lost Souls  
  
The room they were was large, and there were stairs in front of them that lead to a raised section of the room. They all walked up the stairs and onto the raised section, it had weird markings on it, one was a circle with strange words written in an unknown language, with a triangle shape in the middle with an eye on it. There was a large stand at the end of the raised section it had at least sixty keys on it. They all walked up to the stand and looked at the keys, most of the keys were very fancy and covered in jewels. "What are we supposed to do?" Said Wolf. "Look, up there!" Said Fox pointing to the wall above the stand. There were words engraved on the stone, the words read: "Thou shall choose thy key, but be wary not all is as seems, Choose carefully from the judges keys, or thou shall face certain death from the magic that dwells within the false keys." "I guess we chose a key and hope it's the right one" Said Marvin. Fox was about to pick up the fanciest key, when A.J. remembering the movie "Indiana Jones And The Last Crusade" stopped him. "Wait! It's that key!") A.J. said, pointing to a plain wooden key. "I hope your right!" Said Fox. Fox picked the wooden key up, nothing happened. They all let out a sigh of relief. They all started across the raised section, when they reached the circle like symbol, a loud painful sounding female scream, ripped through the air. In front of them almost out of thin air a young, female mousemaid appeared, she was see-through. She was a ghost.  
  
Chamber Of lost Souls  
  
They all stood there stunned, she then spoke to them, she said: "Do not fear me, I have used great amounts of energy to appear to you now." "My name is Rose, and I was killed at the battle of Marshank, long ago." "You must listen to me, this place is filled with thousands of lost souls, angry souls, and a great amount of evil ones." You must defeat the master of the summoned demons so that all of the souls of the beasts who died may pass on, some of them to the Dark Forests and some to Hellgates, but either way they all must pass on!" "Or this place will forever be a place of evil. " "The soul's of the dead must pass on!" With that she disappeared. They all stood there, shocked at what had just happened. They made there way through the passages to the small chamber. Once they were there, Fox said: "We'll rest here for four hours, then we'll come for Vladimir." 


	8. Chapter 6: Vladimir

Chapter 6: Vladimir  
  
Six minutes ago they had finished their rest and had started up the old, damp and musty stairs. They reached the top of the stairs at two-forty am. They headed down the hall to Vladimir's room; they reached the hallway leading to his door five minutes later. "What happened!" Said Fox, taking in the scene: Benjamin was lying on the floor...not moving...or breathing, Vladimir's door was ripped off it's hinges and it was lying on the ground like a discarded toy. "He's Dead!" Fox said after checking his pulse. "What killed him?" Marvin asked. "It looks like Vladimir killed him!" Fox answered. "Well, lets go in and get him!" Said Marvin. They all walked through the doorframe into a short hall that was lined with statues, the figures of all the statues were the same: a robe with a hood and the hood was covering the figures face; its paw was holding a lantern. They walked down the short hallway and up to the door. Fox put his paw around the door, but it was locked, "Try the key!" Wolf suggested. "Okay, here it goes!" Said Fox. He slid the key into the lock...it worked! The door slid open, and into Vladimir's Room they went.  
  
Vladimir's quarters were a mess: papers, books and furniture were thrown about as if someone had searched the place. They all noticed a mouse, slumped against the wall with blood all over his black robes and his face. "That's Vladimir!" Marvin said. They ran over to him, "So your responsible for all of this!" said Wolf angrily. Vladimir began to speak: "You...don't understand, I came here...six seasons ago...as a healer, not a warlock...I went to the catacombs late one night...I found a goblet...Samuels goblet...I was possessed by it...while I was possessed by it, I performed a ceremony... it called forth those demons...but I was not controlling them...someone else did...then earlier a fox came...he injured me badly...he threw me about, that's how I became injured...he then searched the room...he took... the goblet...I think that's what... he was after. "I think...before I die I may be able to help you...the spell... it will wear off at sundown, and the demons will go back to Hellgates...were they belong...but before you leave...please, kill the boss monster...and set the souls of the innocent free...to pass on." "I'm sorry for what I did...I didn't mean to hurt anyone...goodbye." With that his eyes closed, for the last time. "Were are we going to find this "Boss" monster?" Wolf asked. A familiar female voice seemed to answer him in a soft tone, it said: "The roof...try the roof." only Wolf had seemed to hear the voice. "How about we try the Roof of the building." Wolf said. "Well, why not." A.J., Fox and Marvin said. "Okay everyone lets get ready for the final showdown!" Fox said. 


	9. Chapter 7: Showdown

Chapter 8: Showdown  
  
Old Fort Freedom (Vladimir's Room) April 28 (2:55am) (2 hours, 5 minutes, to sunup)  
  
Fox shut the heavy door to Vladimir's room, so that no monsters would get in while they were getting prepared. Fox cleaned and readied his blaster, slid it in his holster, then strapped on a sword sheath across his back, and put a Claymore sword in it.  
  
A.J. loaded his shotgun, then he put about twenty shotgun shells in his pockets, then he stuffed a .45 and a .9mm in his belt along with three clips for each, then he loaded the .357 magnum and stuffed it in the back of his belt and some bullets for it in his other pocket, then he put the rest of the guns and ammo in his duffel bag which he swung over his shoulder. Marvin strapped on a belt with two dagger sheaths on it, and then he put two daggers in the sheaths and then readied his Halberd. Wolf strapped on a heavy battle-axe across his back, then strapped on his blaster holsters to his belt, then slid the blasters in the belt. They were ready to kill the monster. They made their way to the roof.  
  
They were in the Library, where there was a trapdoor in the ceiling leading to the Roof. Marvin, being the only one that knew where the trap door was, climbed up a library ladder that was designed to reach books high on the shelf's. He was right under the trap door, he pushed against it but it wouldn't budge. So he pushed against it with all his might and after a few seconds it finally opened, they all followed him up to the Roof. Once they were on the Roof they all looked about, but Fox was the one that noticed it first. "There it is!" Fox said, pointing behind them. They all whirled around; there was a 11 foot tall monster behind them! It was near the edge of the Roof, getting ready to attack them. It had oily black skin, long claws and had blood red eyes. They all took out their respective weapons, and the battle began!  
  
They had been fighting the monster for the past fifty minutes. Nothing had an effect on it! A.J. had tried using the shotgun and pistols and even the magnum, Marvin had tried his Halberd and daggers, Wolf had tried his Battle-Axe and Blasters, and Fox had tried his Claymore and Blaster, but nothing worked on it! The monster suddenly sent them all flying with a knock from its arms, which trailed to the ground. All of them were knocked out except Wolf. Wolf noticed the grenade Launcher that had fallen out of A.J.'s duffel bag. Wolf crawled over to it and picked up, it was fully loaded. He noticed that the monster was almost at the edge of the Roof, and that way below it on the ground was a large statue of what looked like a mouse in armor, with his sword drawn and raised straight up in the air. He smiled and aimed the Grenade Launcher at it and said: "Trick or treat!" he then fired the grenade launcher. "BOOM!!" the shot echoed in the still early morning. The monster went flying off the edge of the roof.  
  
Six Seconds To Sunup The monster went flying down past the 2nd floor...  
  
Four Seconds To Sunup ...Past the 1st floor...  
  
Two Seconds To Sunup ...And down towards the statues raised sword...  
  
The Exact Moment Of Sunup ...It was Impaled upon the raised sword of the statue, at the exact moment of sunup.  
  
The Beast was dead! Wolf noticed that the others were coming to. He said to them: "Don't worry, I killed the thing." He gave the Grenade Launcher back to A.J. who took it and put it in his duffel bag, and then he gathered the weapons up put them in the duffel bag and swung the duffel bag over his shoulder. The rest of them gathered their weapons up and they all went down into the Library. 


	10. Chapter 8: Free To Walk Away?

Epilogue: Free To Walk Away???  
  
Old Fort Freedom (Library, 2nd Floor) April 28 (5:52am)  
  
They all sat down in the library for a moment to catch their breath. After a few moments Fox spoke up: "I don't know about everyone else, but I for one say we try to get out of here!" They all nodded their heads in agreement. They all stood up and headed for the first floor. They reached the first floor eighteen minutes later, they all walked out into the crisp early morning sun. Now, after they had freed all the souls and beat the evil, the fort didn't seem that bad anymore, instead of feeling and looking depressing and foreboding, it was calm and peaceful. The grass seemed much greener and alive compared to how dead it looked the previous day. They all headed towards the front gates; while they were walking there they passed the statue with the monster impaled on it. At the bottom of the statue there was an iron plate, the plate had the name of the person that the statue was made after, the plate read: "Martin The Warrior". The monster had been impaled on a statue of Martin The Warrior, the famous long dead hero! After pausing at the statue for a few moments they headed towards the front gates, when they reached the gates they saw something that amazed them. The rubble that was blocking the gate was cleared away to the side! They could now escape! As they got closer to the gate, they noticed a single rose lying on a stone. They all walked out of the gates and out of the fort. They were only five feet in front of the fort when suddenly they where surrounded by what looked like soldiers! "It looks like we have ourselves some prisoners for the king back at castle Floret!" Said a burly otter. "What's going on?" A.J. whispered to Marvin. ("They are from southsward, we the northerners are at war with them currently") Marvin whispered back. ("Yeah lets take them prisoner, those stupid northerners!") Said one of the soldiers. The soldiers moved into bind their hands and paws. As they moved in, A.J. said: "No!" "NO!" "NOOOOOOOO!" "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" 


	11. Chapter 9: Mithrandirs Journey

Chapter 9: Mithrandir's Journey  
  
Redwall, Great Hall, June 4, 8:00am (Breakfast Time)  
  
The great hall was filled with abbey dwellers at this time in the morning; all of them were getting breakfast when Mithrandir made his announcement. "My friends! I fear I must depart from you!" Mithrandir said, addressing the entire great hall with his booming voice. "Why must you depart from us? Everyone loves your tales, especially the one about the ring" Abbot Mathew asked. "There is something I must take care of that is very important." Mithrandir replied. "Then let us get you some food and other supplies." Matthew said. "There is no time! I must leave right away if I hope to be on time!" Mithrandir said. Immediately Mithrandir stood up and left the great hall, and Redwall, on his errand. 


	12. Chapter 10: Prisoners

Chapter 1: Prisoners  
  
Somewhere Near Castle Floret, Southsward, June 4 (9:00am)  
  
My name is A.J., I and three others with me: Fox, Wolf and Marvin are being dragged to our deaths; by some people from what I thought was just a book franchise. No, it wasn't always like this...I had a real life once. I lived in a small town known as Thurman...That is until the night of my eighteenth birthday...the 25 of April, on that night my normal small town life ended forever. Demonic monsters were set lose that night; everyone was killed...except me. I managed to fight my way to the local power plant, at the power plant I accidentally shot a power transformer and it started to spew electricity all about. It formed a blue portal...the portal sucked me into a world I thought was only fiction...the world of Redwall. Almost immediately after falling out of the portal I was captured and taken to an old, evil fort known as Fort Freedom. Fox and Wolf came from a place known as the Lylat system, they also fell through a portal and were captured. Two day's later on the night of April 27; a mouse named Vladimir preformed a ceremony that called forth Demonic monsters. Marvin, a kind natured captain at the fort let me, Fox, Wolf, and a ferret named Benjamin out of are cells. We all managed to work together and fight the evil. Benjamin was killed later, and we found out that Vladimir wasn't responsible for the Demon's being summoned, he was under someone else's control. The dying Vladimir told us that a fox had came earlier and stole an evil goblet that came from the Catacombs beneath the fort, the goblet was known as "The Goblet of Samuel". Samuel was some sort of dark god, we never found out what the fox wanted the goblet for. Vladimir, before dying told us we must beat a major Demon to escape the fort. We fought the Demon on the roof, but nothing could hurt it, all of us were knocked out except Wolf. Wolf managed to kill the thing by shooting it with a grenade launcher, which knocked it of the roof. It fell off the roof and was impaled on the sword of a statue. The statue was that of one Martin the Warrior. We were the only survivors. We left the fort, thinking we'd be free to walk away. We were wrong. Soldiers from the south captured us outside the gates. The South and North were at war with each other, they mistook us for soldiers from the north, so we where taken prisoner. Right now we are in Southsward, the soldiers are taking us to Castle Floret, and then they will take us to the king.  
  
Castle Floret (Throne Room), Sothsward, June 4 (11:00am)  
  
At eleven am, on the morning of the fourth of June, four prisoners were led before the king of the lands of Southsward. The king, Phillip believed that they were northern soldiers, so he told his men to take the prisoners to him, so he could interrogate them.  
  
  
  
His men dragged in the four prisoners: Fox, Wolf, A.J., and Marvin. "Dirty northerners" the king thought to himself. The king surveyed the prisoners a fox, a mouse, a wolf, and some horrid furless monster. The king began to interrogate them: "What happened at your Fort?" "When we checked it everyone was dead!" The king asked. Well it's a long story, but to make it short, it was attacked by Demonic monsters and we are the only survivors." Marvin answered. "You expect me to believe this!" "Demonic monsters are the things of stories!" "Get this lying scum out of my sight, take them to the cell's!" The king spat. Rough looking guards threw them in the cells. Remembering what happened the last time he was in a cell, A.J. yelled: "NO! WE ARE INOCENT!!. The cold steal cell door closed on their faces, ignorant of their cries.  
  
The guards were on wall patrol when it happened; five large serpent Demons came up behind the guards, and killed them. The Demons then took over the castle. 


	13. Chapter 11: Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor  
  
June 4, 6:00pm  
  
The fox knew it was there, he knew what he was looking for was in Redwall, and he'd just have to go in and get it. He made his way to the gate, and knocked on it. Soon a young field mouse peered over the top of the battlements, the mouse called out "Who are you, and what do you want!?" The mouse called out. "My name is not important, but what I want is simple." The fox answered. "Then what is it you want then?" The mouse asked. "Let me in, and I will tell you." The fox said. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you in!" The mouse called back. "I'll just let my self in then." The fox answered. Before the young mouse could say a thing, the fox pulled back his fist and punched the door. The fox's punch ripped the door to pieces. He walked inside the abbey; some of the abbey dwellers that knew how to fight tried to rush him. He used his bare paws to kill them by punching through them, using his paw. The other warriors just stood back were amazed at his incredible feet's of strength. The fox made his way to the gatehouse, which was the home of the abbey record keeper the gatehouse, also had hundreds of book's and the old abbey records. The fox walked into the gatehouse, as he entered he noticed an old looking mouse was in the room which he presumed was the abbey recorder. The fox quickly ran up to him and before the mouse could even squeak the fox grabbed him with one paw and lifted the mouse up off his footpaws. As he held the mouse up, the fox said: "Where is it." The mouse managed to croak out: "Where's...what?" "The book...I came for the book." The fox answered. The mouse asked: "Wha...what book?" The fox answered: "The Book of Beelzebub." The fox threw the mouse to the ground and picked up a heavy desk with ease, he lifted it up above his head and slammed it down on the old mouse splattering blood and bits of flesh everywhere. The fox looked around the room, searching for the book. He saw the book on a high shelf that he couldn't reach, so he grabbed the side of the bookcase and ripped it out of the wall and let the bookcase fall to the ground. He flipped the bookcase over and reached down and picked up what he had come for: the book of Beelzebub. He walked out of the gatehouse, as he was walking out he noticed that all of the abbey dwellers stared at him with a look of shock and fear. The abbey beasts were too afraid to move and try to stop him. The mysterious fox was about to leave, but the Abbey champion decided to try to stop him. The Abbey champion ran towards him with the sword of Martin raised high above his head. As he was about to bring the sword down on the fox's turned back, the fox suddenly whirled around and grabbed Martin's sword from the Abbey champion. Using both paws the fox broke the ancient sword of Martin like a twig. The Abbey dwellers let out a surprised gasp at seeing the supposedly un-breakable sword snapped in two like a twig. The fox then grabbed the Abbey champion by the neck using one paw and snapped it, and then let the body drop to the ground.  
  
The fox then went inside to the Great Hall with the shocked Redwallers following him. The fox walked up to the ancient Abbey tapestry of Martin the warrior. "So this is the tapestry of the great Martin the warrior," the fox said with great contempt. After staring at the tapestry for a few minutes he grabbed the end of the tapestry and yanked it off the wall. The fox held up the tapestry so that all of the Redwallers could see it. He then grabbed a lit torch from off the wall and held it up to the tapestry, seating it on fire. The fox then threw the tapestry to the ground; he then spit on the burning tapestry.  
  
The fox then went on and killed every single Redwaller; he killed every single man, woman and child. He then went to the door to the cellar of the Abbey, where all of the wine, beer and drinks of the Abbey. He opened the cellar door and threw the still lit torch down into the cellar, knowing that the torch and hundreds of barrels of alcohol would cause a large explosion and then closed the door. The fox calmly walked out of the Great Hall, despite the fact that a large explosion would be happening very soon. He walked across the front lawn to the front gate. The explosion happened just as he was walking through the archway of the front gate. The explosion blew the main building of the Abbey to pieces, and sending the Abbey Bell tower crashing to the ground, and smashing the walls around the Abbey to pieces and sending the stone blocks the Abbey was made of flying through the air. The fox continued to walk through the archway, despite the fact of the explosion. He continued walking down the path that led through Mossflower woods, while the huge roaring fire from the explosion spread from what was left of the Abbey to the forest of Mossflower. He kept walking down the path to his next destination as the fire spread throughout the woods, soon the entire forest of Mossflower would be burnt to a crisp. 


	14. Chapter 12: Help

Chapter 3: Help  
  
Location: Castle Floret, Cells, Date: June 4, Time: 6:44pm  
  
Fox and Wolf had been arguing the whole time that they were prisoners and Marvin and A.J. had just barely managed to keep them from ripping at each other's throats. A.J. had been sitting in the corner of the cell saying "Why me" over and over to himself. Marvin was just silently sitting in the other corner of the cell. Little did they all know what was happening outside, but soon they would.  
  
Location: Castle Floret, Throne Room, Date: June 4, Time: 6:55pm  
  
King Phillip was hiding in his throne room with the remaining townspeople and castle servants. Shortly after the snake Demons had killed the guards, they had attacked the nearby village of Roaringburn, but fifty of the two hundred villagers that had lived there managed to escape and get to the Throne room. All of the survivors from the castle and village were in the throne room discussing what they should do. "We are all doomed!" one of them yelled, "We are not doomed, we shall make it out of here alive!" the king yelled. "But how? Our weapons have no effect on them and all the warriors are dead!" yelled Steger, the local blacksmith. "Yes what can we do!?" the crowd of people yelled, "I have a solution!" the king yelled to the crowd. The king made his way down the rows of cells in the castle basement, with his two remaining guards following him. The king made his way to the cramped closet- like cell of the prisoners that they had captured earlier that day. King Phillip opened the door of the four prisoners. Fox, Wolf, A.J. and Marvin all immediately looked up upon hearing the door open. "We need your help, those Demons you spoke of are here!" the king said to the four prisoners. "Why should we help you?!" the four prisoners said at once. "Because I will let you go...and give you a nice reward from our treasuries" the king said to them. "Okay, okay we'll help you" the prisoners said at once. "Wonderful come at once! Follow me to the throne room. As they were leaving Marvin noticed in a cell a female rat, he didn't know what came over him but he said, "Let her go" while pointing at the rat. "Beg your pardon? She's a corsair!" one of the guards said. "I said let her go!" Marvin said rising his voice, "Do what he says!" the king wearily said to the guards. The guards unlocked her cell and let her come out. "What's your name my lady" Marvin said to her. "My names Mila, I used to be a corsair" she said to Marvin. Marvin and Mila stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes. "He's so handsome" Mila thought as she looked into his eyes. "She's so beautiful" Marvin thought while looking in her eye's. Fox, Wolf and A.J. all looked towards each other and then rolled their eyes at Marvin and Mila. After a few moments A.J. broke the silence by saying: "Okay you two that's enough of that crap!" "What do you mean?" Marvin said to A.J. "Never mind, now let's go upstairs!" A.J. said.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later they all entered the throne room, "Okay, first of all how many survived the attack?" Fox asked the king. "There are fifty- six of us left, but you four are the only ones that can fight them," the king told them. "Make that five" Mila said as she walked up to them. "Make that six," an otter said as he walked up to them. "What's your name?" Marvin said. "My name is Dammon, and I am the captain of the castle Floret guard" the otter answered. Suddenly a soldier ran in and said to Dammon "Sir! There are at least a hundred of the Demons!" The king then said to the group of six: "Only you six can stop them!" A.J. then said "Do you have a good Blacksmith and forge?". "Well, yes we do, we have one of the finest blacksmiths in all the land his name is Steger. We also have a forge, but it's in the village, and its way to dangerous to go there," replied king Phillip. "Okay, if you want us to save the your kingdom, we're going to need two things." A.J. said. "What is that?" the king asked. A.J. replied, "First of all we need all of the stuff that we had with us, second of all I'm going to need the help of your Blacksmith and his forge". "Okay, I will personally retrieve your stuff that you had with you" The king said to Fox, Wolf, A.J. and Mila. King Phillip left the room, and a few moments later returned carrying the two duffel bags filled with guns belonging to A.J., Mila's dual Cutlass and her Dagger, Fox's Blaster Pistol and sword, Wolf's dual Blaster Pistols and Battle-axe, and Marvin's dual Daggers and Halberd. After they all strapped on their weapons, A.J. said, "Okay, now lets get to that forge!" and off they went to the forge.  
  
  
  
Now it's a group of six people against an army of a hundred Demons. The odds are about right. 


	15. Chapter 13: Preperations

Location: Village Of RoaringBurn, Smith Shop, Date: June 5 Time: 7:03pm  
  
Fox, Wolf, A.J., Marvin, Mila and Dammon got Steger the smithy to take them to his smith shop in the village. They hadn't meet up with much resistance, just a few Demons here and there. Steger the badger smith was up all night and most of the next day repairing and strengthening their weapons for them. A.J. had spent the entire night of June fourth using gunpowder and empty bottles to make some small explosives that he called "Moltv Cocktails"  
  
Fox, Wolf, A.J., Marvin, Mila, Dammon and Steger where all in the smith shop getting their weapons that had been repaired back from Steger. Fox took back his Claymore sword back from him; Wolf took back his battle-axe, A.J. took a Dagger from him, Mila took back her corsair cutlasses and her Dagger, Dammon took a Dirk he had found in a sheath and he took a Javelin. Steger then said "Is that all you will need?". "Yes, this should be sufficient" fox answered. "Okay, then tomorrow we shall make our first strike against them, so everyone get some good rest tonight" Steger said.  
  
At the same time as they had been making armor, a massacre had happened at an Otter camp near Redwall. All sixty Otters had been killed. Only one thing had been taken from them...a Dagger...this Dagger was a very special item of great power...and evil. It was all black, it was a Sacrificial Dagger named "Odin's Teeth" it was not your normal sacrificial Dagger either...but a device of great wickedness. Very few knew what it's true purpose was. If someone saw the camp they would have thought it would be the work of a large army, because of the massive amounts of gore, and the fact that all sixty of the Otters had had their head, arms and legs ripped off their bodies. But swords had not done the dismemberment or other weapons. The bare paws of one person had done it, this person had also stolen the Dagger, and this person was a fox...that was dressed all in black... 


	16. Chapter 14: Cleaning Up

Chapter 5: Cleaning Up Roaringburn Village, June 6, 8:04am  
  
Fox, Wolf, A.J., Marvin, Mila and Dammon had gotten up at least an hour earlier, and eaten their breakfast. They were all ready to go out and "clean up" the village. Fox was wearing his green sleeveless flight shirt, green flight pants, white gloves and boots, and had his blaster strapped to his leg and his Claymore sword strapped across his back. Wolf was wearing his usual gray mercenary pants and shirt, he had his dual blasters strapped in their holsters and his Battle-axe swung across his back. A.J. was wearing black pants, boots and a black T-shirt and belt, he had his .357 magnum stuffed in the front of his belt, a .9mm Berretta and .45 in the back of his belt, and he was carrying the shotgun in his hands, he had ten magnum bullets, fifteen .9mm clips, twelve .45 clips and thirty buckshot shotgun shells in his pockets. Marvin had on his light brown tunic and pants, and he had his dual Daggers strapped on his belt and had his Halberd at ready. Mila had on a White Tunic along with a Brown Sleeveless corsair Vest and Brown pants, Mila had her dual cutlasses strapped across her back, and her Dagger stuffed in the front of her belt. Dammon had on his red sleeveless vest, white tunic and brown pants and brown belt, he had his Javelin at ready and his Dirk stuffed in his belt. "Let's go outside and carve ourselves some Demons!" A.J.  
  
They all exited Steger's smith shop through the front door out into the street, all of them noticed that the entire town seemed to be crawling with monsters, there was at least forty of them. Some of the monsters looked like giant snakes that had black eyes, skin and were at least twenty feet long. The other monsters were about eight feet tall, but stood hunched over...walking on it's nubs and knees like a gorilla, it had black oily eyes and skin. About twenty of the Demons quickly surrounded them from all sides. Wolf then took out his axe and said: "It's go time!" The battle started.  
  
Fox whipped out his blaster and quickly fired off shot after shot at the approaching Demon's. Two of the Demon's started bounding after A.J when he had his back turned to them, but he heard them approaching behind him. He quickly whirled around and raised his Double-Barreled Shotgun and fired twice and quickly reloaded the shotgun, as they got closer, he quickly fired off two more rounds at them, and was rewarded by a groan of pain from both of them as they dropped to the ground. Fox took his claymore sword and started to hack into the legions of Demons, their purple blood spraying all about as he hacked off limbs and heads, splattering the ground with body parts and blood. Fox twirled the sword around above his head slicing the Snake-Demon's heads off, as one of the Gorilla-like monsters came running up behind him, he quickly twirled around and stabbed it in its heart just as it was leaping through the air at him. A.J threw aside the Double-Barreled Shotgun after using up all the shells he had with him. He pulled out his .9mm Pistol and started firing into the crowd of Demon's. Marvin pulled out his dual Daggers and leaped at the back of one of the gorilla-like monsters and buried the Daggers into the back of the monster, killing it. Mila took out her dual cutlasses and jumped into the fray, she sliced off one of the Gorilla-Demons arms, then she quickly swung the sword in a circle lopping heads off three of them. Dammon carefully took aim at one of the Demons head and threw his Javelin as hard as he could. Dammon threw his spear so hard that it went flying through the Demons head and straight through the head of two others behind it. Wolf took out his battle-axe and leapt at one of the Snake-Demons with his axe raised above his head. Wolf brought the axe down on the Demons skull; he then quickly spun around and leaped through the air at another Snake-Demon. Wolf brought the axe down hard on its skull, causing it to spill brain fluid and gore all over the ground, as it screamed in horrific pain and fell over. A.J. had used up all of his .9mm clips and had discarded the gun, but he had managed to kill four Gorilla-Demons with it. Marvin took out his Halberd and sliced off the head of the last Demon that was left alive. "Okay, our job is finished here, but we still have to finish off those ones in the Castle." Fox said to them. "Yeah, yeah, now lets get going, so we can collect our reward and get out of here." A.J. stated as he swung the bag filled with his remaining weapons over his shoulder. "Okay, just remember we can't let a single one of those suckers live." Wolf angrily snarled. For just a moment Fox, Wolf, Mila, A.J., Marvin and Dammon all looked up at the mammoth Castle of Floret that loomed before them. After gazing at the monstrosity of a Castle for a few minutes they headed towards it.  
  
They entered the large castle through the large front doors, which were standing wide open. They noticed as they walked into the opening room of the Castle, that none of the few survivors seemed to be around. The large Castle seemed to be completely silent. They all surveyed the opening room: The opening room had fancy carpet's and tapestries and all sorts of fancy furniture, there was a stone staircase across from the entrance doors. Fox started to say, "We should split up" but was quickly interrupted by a loud scream that came from somewhere on the upper floors. "Hey mates, that sounded like King Phillip!" Dammon told them. "You're right, it sounds like he's in trouble!" Marvin said. "Well, what are we just standing here for? Let's go help him!" Wolf yelled. They all started to rush across the floor towards the stairs, but before they were halfway to the stairs, thirty of the gorilla-Demons came bounding down the stairs towards them. "Come get some!" A.J. yelled. The fight started.  
  
Two of the Demons leaped through the air towards Wolf. Just as they were about to reach him, he quickly swung the battle-axe upwards, slicing of both of their heads and spilling Demon blood across his shirt and pants. Dammon took out his Dirk and ran into the mass of Demons yelling: "Save the King!" as he stabbed them with the Dirk. A.J. took out his MPA5 Sub-machine gun and ran towards them while firing it off wildly, and yelling: "Who's Laughing now!" Five of the Gorilla-Demons came running towards Mila and was about to bite her with its razor sharp teeth, when she suddenly, while holding a sword in each hand, she spun around while still holding a sword in each hand, slicing off all five of their heads. Three of the Demons started running towards Fox. Fox raised his sword to a ready position. The three Demons stopped slightly in front of him and growled at him, glaring at him with their piercing black eyes. Fox ran at one of them and raised his sword above his head and brought it down on the Demon's head, stabbing through it and killing it, spilling its blood all over. He quickly swung his sword around, lopping off the other two Demons head's. "Hurry! Go help King Phillip!" Dammon yelled to Marvin and Wolf. "Okay, we'll go save the King while you hold off the rest of the Demons!" Wolf yelled back to Dammon. Marvin and Wolf quickly headed up the stairs to help the King, leaving the rest of them to fend off the remaining Demons. 


	17. Chapter 15: Save The King

Chapter 16: Save The King  
  
Wolf and Marvin ran up the rounding staircase and up towards where they heard the king's scream coming from. It took them at least three minutes to get to the top of the staircase. At the top of the staircase was a doorway leading to a small hallway. Wolf and Marvin headed down the hallway towards a large wooden door at the end of it. "That's the throne room door!" Marvin said to Wolf. They rushed up to the door; Marvin reached his paw down and curled it around the door latch. Marvin turned the latch and opened the door that led to the throne room. Wolf and Marvin stepped into the throne room of King Phillip, closing the door behind them. As soon as they stepped through the door, Wolf and Marvin took in the scene; the door that they entered from was directly across from the king's throne, a large snake-demon was towering above the throne trying to get at King Phillip, who was trying to hide from it by crouching behind the throne. "We have to save the king!" Marvin said to Wolf. "Tell me, why should I help him?" Wolf said, suddenly having sudden doubts about being good. "You should help him because of the reward and because of the fact that not helping him would dishonor your family." Marvin stated. "Honor? Ha! I don't care about honor, but I do care about that reward!" Wolf exclaimed to Marvin. "You don't care about your family's honor?" Marvin asked Wolf. "No, now lets just kill this thing, save the king and get our reward. Okay?" Wolf said to Marvin. "Agreed" Marvin said, answering Wolf's question. Wolf took out his dual Blasters out from his holsters and aimed both of them at the back of the snake-demon's head. He then fired off two Blaster shots directly at its head. The snake-demon turned around and roared at them, angry at the fact that it was just shot two times in the back of the head. Suddenly, the snake-demon started to mutate; spikes suddenly burst out of its forehead, and the end of its tail turned into a jagged spike that looked like it was bone. It then let out a loud roar and charged towards Wolf and Marvin. For a few minutes Wolf and Marvin were to surprised at the snake-demons transformation to do anything but stare. Wolf and Marvin managed to roll out of the way just before it would of hit them. The snake-demon went ramming into the wall behind them. It seemed to be stunned for a few minutes, but then it spun around to face them. Wolf and Marvin heard King Phillip shout to them from behind the throne chair: "I think that the things head is its weakness!" Wolf heard a sweat sounding female voice softly say to him: The time to strike is now. Use your axe." "Did you hear that?" Wolf asked Marvin. "What are you talking about?" Marvin said, answering Wolf's question. "Well, I guess it was nothing." Wolf said. "The voice said to me to use my axe to impale it" Wolf thought to himself as he pulled the Battle-axe off his back. As the snake-demon started to lunge downward to attack Wolf, he raised his axe above his head so that the edge of the blade was pointing towards the snake-demon. The snake-demon's head came crashing down directly onto Wolf's raised axe blade. The snake-demon let out multiple shrieks as it failed around with dark purple blood and flesh falling from its head. After a few minutes there was a loud thud as the snake-demon's head slammed against the floor. It continued to spew its dark purple blood all over the throne room, until finally a few minutes later, it closed its eyes for the last time. A few minutes later Fox, A.J., Mila and Dammon came running through the doors to the throne room. " Hey mates, I see you two took care of everything by yourselves." Dammon said to Wolf and Marvin. "Yes, I'd like to thank all of you for rescuing me and my kingdom from those things." King Phillip said to them as he came out from behind the throne chair. "I'm afraid that only ten people besides me have survived though, but now let me get you your rewards!" King Phillip said to them. The demons were finally dead and the king was saved. 


	18. Epilogue: Rewards, Partings And A Massac

Epilogue: Rewards, Partings and a Massacre  
  
In the late morn of June 6, Mithrandir arrived in Roaringburn Village. He looked at the blood and gore that littered the village, the bodies of people as well as the demons. After taking in the scene Mithrandir said to himself: "I hope I'm not to late!" Mithrandir then looked towards Castle Floret for a brief moment before breaking into a run towards the castle. Mithrandir burst into the throne room to find that the walls and the floor of the throne room covered with blood, and a fox, wolf, rat, mouse, otter, man, and King Phillip standing there. "Phillip, are you all right?" Mithrandir said as he ran over to King Phillip. "Mithrandir, you have arrived!" King Phillip said, his face immediately perking up when he saw Mithrandir. "How did you manage to defeat the demons?" Mithrandir asked King Phillip. "These people here helped us, but sadly only ten out of all of my people are still alive." "Mithrandir? Can't be the one I'm thinking of." A.J. thought to himself. Mithrandir then turned towards Fox, Wolf and A.J. and said to them: "I sense that you are not of this world, but that you three are from a different one." Mithrandir said. "That's right! How did you know that?" Fox said surprised. "I know many things. But I want to know, do you want to go back to your world?" Mithrandir asked them. "Of course!" Fox, Wolf, and A.J. said at once. "Well then, I will transport you back to your worlds then." Mithrandir said to them. "How can you do that?" Wolf asked Mithrandir. "I am a wizard. Now stand back, I will open a portal to send you back to your respective worlds." Mithrandir told them. "Wait a minute! What about our rewards!" Wolf and A.J. said to King Phillip. "Oh, right I almost forgot about that!" King Phillip said to them.  
  
"Here you can take these." King Phillip said as he took out a large ruby, diamond, and a pearl out of his robe pockets and handed one jewel to each of them. Wolf and A.J. gladly accepted the valuable jewels but Fox said as he handed the jewel back to King Phillip: "I'm sorry, but I just can't accept that. You and your people need it more than I do." "You are very kind, thank you for your help." King Phillip said to fox. "I am now going to open the portals." Mithrandir said to Fox, Wolf and A.J. Mithrandir closed his eyes and held onto his staff. A few minutes later a familiar blue portal appeared before them. Fox, A.J. and Wolf all said their goodbyes to the rest of them and then they jumped through the portal. They were finally able to go home, but at Floret castle their work had just begun, they would still have to clean up the castle and the village. At the same time as these events happened, elsewhere more sinister things were happening...  
  
The fox that was dressed all in black had just gotten the location of the next item he wanted. To get the information he had to kill all of the hares and the badger lord of Salmanderstrom, but he didn't mind, no he didn't mind at all. In fact he had enjoyed killing them, enjoyed their screams of pain and the looks on their faces as he killed it. He savored every second of it, because he enjoyed only one thing in life; the deaths of others... 


End file.
